


Speedforce Get Togethers

by GachMoBrea



Series: Speaking of Speedforce [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Conversations, Episode references, Gen, Short, Show References, Speedforce Get Together, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Snart?" Barry asked him, eyes wide in shock. "How? What are you doing here?"<br/>"What?" Snart smirks. "This ain't heaven?"</p><p>Or, when Leonard Snart & Barry Allen met up in the Speedforce...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speedforce Get Togethers

Snart opened his eyes to blue-ish billowing clouds and low rumblings of thunder.  
Had he been thrown in the middle of a storm? Or was this what death was like?  
"Snart?"  
The Legend turns his head to look at the speedster out of costume.  
Barry's staring at him, eyes wide in shock. "How? What are you doing here?"  
"What?" Snart smirks. "This ain't heaven?"

Scarlett runs a hand through his hair and lets it rest against his neck as he stares at Snart with a look of disbelief.  
Was there something on his face?  
Snart looks down at himself to make sure he didn't look half blown up. He was in his casual clothes, no Captain Cold get up. There's no trace of damage from the explosion at the Vanishing Point.  
So why was the kid still staring at him like that?  
"Are you finally realizing how good looking I am, Scarlett?" Snart drawls, finally breaking the other's baffled expression. "It took until we were dead for you to notice?"  
"You're dead?" Barry chokes on the word. "What happened?"  
"I blew up," Snart deadpans. There's no need to sugarcoat the truth.  
Especially not now.

Barry chuckles, both hands going to his neck as if he needs them there to support the head on his shoulders.  
"What's so funny?" Snart frowns. "You expect me to go another way?"  
"No, it's just," the speedster shakes his head. "I blew up too."  
"Oh?" It's Snart's turn to chuckle. Of all the ways the hero could have kicked the bucket. "How did you manage that?"  
"Wells, another Wells, but-never mind," Barry waves a freed hand furiously as if wiping a board clean. "We were trying to get my speed back and after I got hit by lighting, well, I ended up here."  
"You got hit by lighting?" the Legend clarifies. "On purpose?"  
"Yeah, well, it was the only way to re-create the particle accelerator explosion," the kid shrugs his shoulders helplessly. "Dr. Wells seemed confident it would work."  
"Well, men in lab coats can't be trusted," Snart tilts his head, considering. "Actually, no one can be trusted. Assume everyone's trying to kill you and you survive longer."  
"It didn't help you," Barry points out. "You're here too."  
"That's your fault," Snart accuses, glaring at the kid. "You put those 'good in you' thoughts in my head and I stupidly did something heroic."  
"Really?" the speedster's eyebrows rise. "What?"  
"I held down the thing that made sure something blew up," the Legend doesn't bother remembering the technical terms. "There were other offers but, you know me, have to be the one to have the final say."

"I'm proud of you."  
Snart levels Barry with a cold glare. The speedster rolls his eyes.  
"Okay, so I'm not glad you died," he says sarcastically. "But I'm not surprised."  
"Don't say it-"  
"I always knew-"  
"I said don't say it."  
"That there was good in you."  
"You said it," Snart shakes his head. "I already mentioned this earlier. Was it necessary to say it again, Barry?"  
The young hero shrugs, "It felt good to say."  
"Is this how eternity is going to be?" the Legend drawls. "Listening to your overtly positive prattle while we stand around in this blue tornado?"  
Barry frowns, looking off to the side. Snart doesn't see anything.

"Do you see that?" the speedster asks him, eyes still locked on whatever he's looking at. "It's..."  
The young hero doesn't finish his sentence.  
"Don't go towards the light," Snart mocks. "Actually, you're already dead, so you might as well."  
"You honestly don't see that?" Barry turns a worried look to the Legend. "Do you at least feel that pull?"  
Maybe they were in purgatory. That middle ground where the universe decided where you actually ended up.  
"Like I said," Snart puts his hand on the kid's shoulder. "You're already dead. What could it hurt?"  
The Legend pushes the other in the direction the hero is looking, hoping it will get the kid to move.  
It works. Barry slowly steps towards whatever he see, then vanishes in the surrounding clouds.

"Alone again," Snart sighs, looking for his own exit sign. "Naturally."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either shows, or either characters.
> 
> [I don't know what this is. It just came to me.]


End file.
